Sterek One Shot
by 12Raven21
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a while ago.


As requested by vampygurl402 for arashiwolfprincess. My Sterek one shot. Hope you guys like it!

Outside the sun was shining, but in his head there was a storm brewing. Although he wasn't aware of it at the moment, he would know pretty soon. Stiles was still asleep, seeing as it was the weekend. His arm and leg were dangling off the bed and he was slowly slipping off. The sheriff was standing in the doorway looking at his son with concern, wondering if his son had always been this strange. Clearing his throat he had to wake up his son. "Stiles!" The teen jumped and in the process fell off the bed completely.

Stiles got up off of the floor with a paper stuck to his face and many others spread around his room. It looked like someone had ransacked his room, but sadly, that's just how it was most days. Taking off the paper that was stuck to his face, he looked at his father. "Heyy, dad...what's up?"

"Stiles I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be back late, there's a hostage situation and after that I'd have to fill out all the paperwork. So, don't wait up for me." The sheriff went to leave, but he turned back around. "And Stiles" he looked at his dad showing him that he was paying attention. "Yeah?" The sheriff gave him a stern look, "don't get involved, stay out of trouble, oh and there's some money on the counter for pizza. There's extra just in case Scott comes over." At that the older Stalinstki left.

When the sheriff was finally gone, stiles picked up his phone. "I make no promises dad." Stiles texted Scott, seeing the time was almost 1 o'clock.

SS~hey, wanna hang out play some Xbox?~

SM~vvq how about something else?~

SS~i got money for pizza~

Right away Stiles got a reply from Scott

SM~b thr in 5~

Stiles smiled, he always knew how to get to his friend.

An hour later Stiles and Scott were sitting up in Stiles room playing Call of Duty: Black Ops and had a half eaten pizza on the bed. Really into the game they didn't realize that someone had climbed through Stiles' bedroom window.

Finishing their game, Stiles winning, Scott went to grab another slice before he jumped almost screaming, seeing Derek sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles had pretty much gotten used to it and rolled his eyes at Scott. "Really Scott, I don't see how you're not used to this by now." Stiles paused, thinking for a moment. "Well I guess he does sneak into my room more than yours, huh, why is that?" He said, now questioning Derek.

Derek just rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer the question. He knew why, he was going to tell Stiles tonight, but he hadn't expected Scott to be there. He figured Scott would be with Kira, his girlfriend, but for once he put his best friend first. "Scott leave, I need to talk to Stiles." Derek hoped that Scott would get the hint, and also smell the desperation on him.

Scott opened up his senses trying to get anything off of Derek. He smelled desperation, anxiety, and something else that he couldn't place. It smelled familiar, yet he just couldn't figure it out. Finally deciding that it was okay, Scott got up. "Sure, hey Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow." Giving Stiles a weak smile he jumped out of the open window.

Picking up a slice a of pizza Stiles offered Derek a slice while cheese was falling off the slice that he was eating. "No, thanks Stiles." He waved him off. He didn't think he could eat with his stomach doing summersalts.

After a moment of silence, Stiles was the first to speak up, but he still had food in his mouth. "Hey, I got some more information on the rest of those people tha-" Derek cut him off.

"Stiles, that's not what I came here to talk to you about." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to do this, even though he ended through so many possible options while he was in his loft, he couldn't think of anything now. His wolf growled in his head frustrated that he couldn't touch Stiles, even though he was so close. Derek got up and walked around the small space of the room, trying to come up with the courage to say what he had to say.

Stiles looked at him worried, Derek never acted this way, even in the worse situations. As Stiles' mind started wondering, he thought back to the time where the kanima, which was Jackson before he died while Lydia told him she loved him then came back to life as a werewolf, had paralyzed Derek and he had fallen in the school's pool. The night where he had kept Derek alive, also the night where Stiles had realized he had feeling for Derek. As Stiles thought of this he felt a blush form on his face. He tried to ignore it while he stuffed his face with pizza, wondering what was bothering Derek so much that he was pacing.

Derek stopped and decided to sit back on the bed in front of Stiles. Sighing again, Derek took a deep breath before Stiles decided to cut him off before he could even get a word out. "Look, if something is bothering you just blurt it out, do what I do. I know that might be kind of hard for the big bad sour-" Again, Derek had cut off Stiles, but this time was different. Instead of using words, Derek had his mouth smashed onto Stiles. Stiles was shocked to say it mildly. He was bug eyed, his pizza had fallen to the floor, and he had stopped breathing. Almost like the time where Lydia had kissed him in the boys locker room to stop his panicked attack.

Derek slowly backed away, realizing that he was getting no response out of Stiles. "You know what just forget about it, forget I ever did that." Derek got up and started walking over to the window before Stiles finally came out of shock. Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist, standing up. Derek looked at him, looking like a lost puppy. "Look, Stiles, I said to just forget abou-" This time it was Stiles cutting Derek's words short. Stiles pulled Derek down to him with his shirt clutched in his slim fingers.

It only took a moment for Derek to kiss him back. It was slow, passionate, filled with everything they couldn't speak. As they kept kissing , it turned from slow and filled with passion, to fast and needy. They clung to each other as Stiles fell onto his bed, bringing Derek with him. Releasing his shirt, Stiles climbed further onto his bed, Derek following without breaking the kiss. He took Stiles wrists into one hand and pinned them above his head, grinding his hips into him. Stiles gasped at the contact, wanting more as he bucked back.

Derek took his other hand and started to pull the the younger ones shirt over his head, only letting go of his wrists then as he trailed his hand down, kissing and sucking on Stiles neck. Stiles couldn't make a coherent word let alone think clearly as he moaned, trying to take off Derek's shirt, but his shaky hands wouldn't let him.

Feeling Stiles grabbing at his shirt, he help Stiles by taking it off. Derek wanted to take things slow, but he couldn't help as his instincts took over and he started ripping clothes off of him and Stiles until they were both completely bare. His wolf subsided after that and his dick twitched as he looked down at Stiles flushed, naked form.

Stiles still had his wrists above his head and he unconsciously exposed his throat, not knowing he was showing submission. Derek's eyes flashed icy blue when he saw the sight before him. Nuzzling, sucking and clicking where Stiles exposed himself. Stiles whined as Derek kept it up, but gasped as he felt sharp fangs digging into his collarbone, Derek marking him as his.

Derek started grinding their bare cocks together trying to find some relief from the growing heat forming inside of him. Opening his bedside table, Stiles pulled out a bottle of lube, half of it already gone, and handing it to Derek.

He opened the bottle and squeezed out a good amount to cover both of them and he reached down and started stroking them both, but it still didn't feel like it was enough.

Letting them go, causing Stiles to whine at the lose of contact, he pressed a slicked finger to Stiles entrance and slowly pushed in, bringing a gasp of pleasure out of Stiles.

Derek didn't sense any pain coming from the boy as he realized Stiles had done this before. Adding another finger he felt the teen clench around him and he started pumping his fingers as he curled them up and a strangled moan came from Stiles mouth. Repeating the motion he added a third finger a few minutes later when he felt Stiles relax, only to have him clench around his fingers one more.

Finally when Derek knew that Stiles was ready he slicked himself with the lube once more and pushed his tip into him. Little by little, with much restraint, he pushed himself inside of Stiles until he was fully sheathed. He waited for Stiles to get comfortable with him inside of him and once he felt Stiles tentatively move his hips, trying to find some kind friction, he let himself loose.

Derek's mind almost went blank as he started pounding into Stiles as relentlessly as his wolf took control. Stiles moans grew louder and louder until he could feel himself coming. Stiles came a few minutes later, but nothing came out of his still hard dick as Derek continued to pound inside of him.

Derek kept a hold on Stiles shoulder, growling possessive every time Stiles would shift, while he was fucking him. He could feel the base of his dick grow the more he fucked Stiles. Derek knotted Stiles, not breaking his hold of Stiles shoulder, as he came into him. He didn't lett go until his hips stopped moving.

Derek collapsed beside Stiles spent. They were both breathing hard and petty soon Stiles had fallen asleep. Derek rolled onto his side, tucking Stiles into him. Before the older man fell asleep he remembered he didn't get to tell Stiles what he wanted. He leaned over, kissing and cleaning the bite, he whispered into Stiles ear. "I love you."


End file.
